


Sharing is caring.

by winestainedress



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aftercare, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Brat Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jealous Nakamoto Yuta, Light Choking, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Soft Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Sub Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Switch Moon Taeil, Teasing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Nakamoto Yuta, What Was I Thinking?, and not with Yuta, it doesn't last this time, it's just for a little bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainedress/pseuds/winestainedress
Summary: Yuta finally learns that sharing is not bad at all. Little did he know what else was about to come with that.A sequel for "I'm selfish I know, but I know you never listen." this time you have to read it to understand this story.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Sharing is caring.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the sequel for "I'm selfish I know, but I know you never listen." as an anon requested on Tumblr: "can i request for a sequel where taeil gets to join them? i think it would be pretty cute to see sicheng taking care👅 of taeil while yuta softly encourages sicheng"  
> It's a mess and pure madness (this time for real). Things escalated in a way I didn't plan to but you know...fuck it. I hope you like the complete new dynamics between this mighty trio. 
> 
> Plus there's a part where the tension rise but everything is consensual, Sicheng is just the brattiest sub ever but nobody forces him to do anything. 
> 
> Enjoy this ride in hell.

* * *

Nothing ever been the same after that night. Yuta felt something so wrong build inside of him every time his brain unfocused on what he was doing and took him to that night. He shouldn't have liked it so much. No, he shouldn't have liked it at all. But God, the way Sicheng made Taeil melt in his hands through a damn cellphone drove him crazy. Sicheng wasn't the type to be dominant in bed, sure, he knew exactly what he wanted and it was never hard for him to get it, but he always let Yuta take the lead and do him right. So seeing this new powerful side of him left Yuta gasp for air. 

That wasn't the only problem. Yuta couldn't look at Taeil for more than two seconds without feeling something grow in him. Because as much as jealousy corroded him, and he wanted him to stay away from his boyfriend, he couldn't deny that Taeil was fucking hot. And maybe, but just maybe, he would've liked to mess around with him. 

But this, _all_ of this, was so wrong. There was literally nothing that was okay with those thoughts that couldn't seem to leave his mind. He felt that he was about to explode. Talking to Sicheng about this would be too much for his pride, admitting that to him? No way. Sicheng would've put a cocky smirk on his face and made him go through a hell of mocking forever. He simply would've slept on them, more than sure that it was just a stupid flame and a temporary obsession his brain decided to fixate on. He was sure that they would've gone away pretty soon. 

༄

Yuta was wrong, however. Almost two months had passed and nothing had changed. And as much as he had wanted not to give in, he had to at some point. 

"Well, I don't see a problem with that." Sicheng had told him, a big smirk on his face as he shifted on the sofà of their living room. Yuta rolled his eyes, of course. He had to expect that there was no problem in that for Sicheng. "It'll be fun." The Chinese boy then whispered in his ear as he was sitting on his lap, trying to make him relax. Yuta sighed, but then nodded, maybe doing it was the only way to make this fantasy leave his mind. Maybe it would be fun.

So it's no surprise that now they're not alone in their bedroom, but Taeil is there too. Yuta doesn't remember how they exactly ended in this situation but well, they were all there and there was no going back (not that he wanted to). It would be stupid for him wanting to leave now when he had Sicheng sitting with his legs open on Taeil's lap as he left lewd kisses up and down his neck. Just that leaving Taeil already breathless and completely red in the face. 

As much as Sicheng having control turned him on, Yuta still wanted to be the one leading the whole night. 

"Not so brave anymore, Taeil, ugh?" The Japanese asked teasingly as he walked slowly to the two boys on top of the metallic red duvet. 

Taeil rolled his eyes as he stared at Yuta for a lingering moment, just before Sicheng took the attention back on him grinding firmly on his lap. 

A hoarse moan left Taeil's lips as he rolled his eyes again, but this time because of pleasure. 

Yuta grinned. God, was Taeil that sensible or Sicheng was just too much to handle? 

"Maybe you should stop, babe. I don't think he can take it." Yuta gripped Sicheng's hair lightly, just to pull him away from his attack on Taeil's neck, who was already covered in red marks. Sicheng smirked but then shook his head. 

"I can take it." Before Sicheng could verbally answer his boyfriend, Taeil spoke up, taking a position in the matter. 

"Do you?" Yuta raised an eyebrow at him, turning his attention completely at him. It was all about pride, something they were a little bit too full of. 

Sicheng sighed in his head, not daring to do it out loud, and rolled his head backwards, he knew that that would've been a long, long, night. And maybe, now that they were sending deadly glare as they kept on teasing each other Sicheng regretted thinking that all of this was a good idea. 

"What a better way than prove it?" The Chinese boy said snapping them out of their teasing bickering, as he moved his hands down to unzip Taeil's pants. 

"Yeah, go on, honey." Yuta whispered sending a last glare at Taeil, but he wasn't watching too busy admiring the masterpiece he had right between his legs. 

Sicheng took off his clothes, leaving Taeil naked in front of him. The Korean felt a little bit uneasy since he was the only one of them completely exposed but soon enough his mind was abruptly taken somewhere else, where he couldn't give two shits about not having clothes on. 

Sicheng had his ass arched up in the air as his face was buried between Taeil's thighs. His red swollen lips were leaving playful kitty licks on his hard dick as he stared deeply into his eyes. And Taeil had to look at the ceiling and grip at the sheets tightly because he couldn't understand how Sicheng could possibly look so innocent and angelic when he was literally playing with his cock in the most vulgar position ever. 

Gathering some courage, and not wanting to give it up to Yuta, Taeil looked down again, just to see Sicheng take him in completely after giving him a lascivious smirk. 

"God, fuck." Taeil gasped, the sight hot enough for him to probably get off on the spot. 

"He's good, isn't he?" Yuta asked Taeil as his hand started to caress Sicheng's hair to reassure him that he was doing a good job as always. He would've known it if he saw Taeil's expression but Yuta knew that Sicheng liked to close his eyes, loving the sensation of a heavy dick on his tongue too much not to savour it fully and give in to the pleasure completely.

"Y-yes, you're so good Chengie." Yuta stiffened for a split second hearing the way he had just called his boyfriend but then shrugged.

Sicheng jiggled at the praises, his ass swinging side to side as a half-smile painted on his face. 

Wanting to do more and prove himself, Sicheng let his jaw slack as he took all Taeil's length in. A deep moan left Taeil's mouth as his hips bucked automatically into his face. Sicheng's ego touched the stars and he continued his jobs, moving his head up and down his dick till it reached the back of his mouth, causing him to gag a little and make obscene sounds. 

Then he pulled away, to take a deep breath and see the state Taeil was in. A mess. 

His lips were swollen, murdered by his own teeth biting down his moans. A thin layer of sweat pearled his skin and made him look ten times hotter than he already was. 

A proud smile appeared on Sicheng's face as he briefly turned around to meet Yuta's gaze. His hand never left his body, moving down from his head to give him full freedom on the boy beneath him, Yuta's hands went on his spine and then down to his ass. 

Not wanting to waste more time, Sicheng went back on his cock, head red and covered in white pre-cum. 

"You taste so good, mhh." The boy hummed as he let his mouth slack open again and took him. His throat restricted around Taeil's dick and Taeil could feel the air leave his lungs. 

Rolling his head back against the bedpost his hands reached for Sicheng's hair, gripping them in a firm hold.

"You're so fucking good, oh my." Taeil mumbled out, eyes closed, not daring to look at the sight in front of him, knowing damn well that he would've come if he did. 

"You heard that baby?" Yuta asked as he made circles on Sicheng's ass skin with one hand and the other reached for Taeil's chest, playing with his left nipple. "You're taking him so well, aren't you?" Sicheng eyelids fluttered, so gracefully compared to the licentious imagine he was giving off. "You love to be filled in every hole, babe. So desperate for cocks." Yuta kept teasing. Sicheng moaned, the position causing the vibration to arrive straight to Taeil's cock buried deep in the farthest part of his mouth. 

"Keep sucking, baby boy. Make Taeil feel good." Sicheng's eyes started to water, first because he was fucking Taeil's dick deep into his mouth and second because Yuta always knew how to get him with words. Staying still and focused on the Korean man was starting to feel impossible now. 

Sicheng pulled away, a string of saliva connecting him to Taeil. He gasped for air as he could feel his throat burn, but God, if he loved that feeling. 

Taeil beckoned him to lean closer and he did, not waiting a second more he pulled Sicheng in for a messy wet kiss. Not minding to taste his own cum in that. He was craving for it, they both were. And Taeil could feel Yuta's eyes bore holes in his soul but he couldn't care less, not now. 

Sicheng got back down on his lap, not able to hold it back anymore. He wanted to make him come, soon. 

Sicheng trailed his tongue from his balls to the tip, just to wrap his lips around the head and suck almost harshly. He bobbed his head swiftly, not taking him fully in. "I want to taste your cum so bad." He whined as he sank down again, so lustfully and so desperately. 

"I think our baby deserves it, doesn't he?" Yuta spoke meeting Taeil's eyes. 

"Yes- keep going." 

"Just like that baby, you're so beautiful as you choke on his dick, fuck." Yuta's fingers started to play with the hem of Sicheng's boxer, rising it up just to let it fall back harshly on his skin. A broken muffled moan left Sicheng's lips. "Look at you're teary eyes and the mess of saliva and cum on your chin. You worked hard for Taeil, didn't you, baby boy?" Yuta's soft voice filled the room again and caused Sicheng to shiver at his words. He nodded, the best he could, and closed his eyes shut again, as he still worked Taeil's cock with his tongue and throat. 

"Come on, then. Give him what he wants, Taeil. Fill his mouth up." Yuta's warm voice encouraged Taeil to let go and he did. Tossing his head back, mouth slightly ajar as a deep groan resonated in his throat, Taeil let go coming in Sicheng's mouth. 

Taeil chest was panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath again, still shaking from the strong orgasm he just had. Sicheng stood up, opened his mouth indecently and then swallowed, making sure to look at Taeil straight in the eyes during the whole thing. A curse left Taeil's lips as he let a hand run through his hair. 

_Wild, totally wild._

Yuta smirked as he stared deeply at Taeil. He then pulled Sicheng close to him for a sloppy kiss and other praises the boy deserved. Pulling away he stood from the bed to take his shirt off and let it rest on the floor. 

"Are you ready for what's next?" 

Taeil swiftly looked back and forth between the two men and then got back to Yuta.

"Yes, definitely." He said in a hoarse broken voice, moving on the bed as he tried to stand up. 

Sicheng let himself fall on the mattress and whined, trying to turn their attentions on him. Yuta smirked as he stared down at him. Legs bent and open, body completely bare as he let his boxer fall on the ground before he laid down, hair stuck to his sweat-covered forehead, lips swollen and red from all the sucking. He was used to this sight, but still, it never stopped to amaze him. Taeil, though, wasn't used to this at all. It had probably been five months since the last time he had got laid, but even if he had somebody to mess around with, that person wouldn't be Sicheng. So seeing him like this, completely broken, wasted but still needy after he had just finished deepthroating him caused a blood rush to run fastly down his dick. 

"I see somebody wants attention." Yuta said, moving on the bed so that he was positioned closer to the Chinese boy. Taeil nodded, finding himself to sit leg crossed next to Yuta. He stood behind, not sure what to do. Now, he was starting to feel out of place. A sudden feeling of being too much build inside of him and a fear of crossing boundaries he shouldn't have crossed made him feel a lump in his throat. 

His sudden change didn't go unnoticed, Yuta turned around and then quickly looked back at Sicheng, who was staring at him too. 

"Tell Taeil what you want him to do to you." It was Yuta to break the silence. This night was to have fun all together, and none of them had to feel left out. He didn't want this to be awkward and he wanted Taeil to know that if he was there, it was because they both wanted him to be. 

"I want you to prep me, please Tae." Sicheng whispered, his voice sounded completely fucked up and Taeil snapped his head at him. 

Yuta stepped aside and placed a hand on Taeil shoulder. "You heard him, ugh? He wants you to take care of him." He encouraged him over, beckoning him to take his place between Sicheng's leg. And Taeil did, a warm feeling took over his chest, was he so easy to read? And did they got what he was feeling without having to tell them? It wasn't much, but he felt good. He could've easily be treated like a one-night fuck toy for them, they were the long-lasting couple, he was just a plus, something to spice things up in bed just for that night. But no, they treated him like a person and deeply cared for him to feel good too. 

Yuta whistled to grab his attention to catch the bottle as he tossed the lub in the air, and Taeil grabbed it. 

Opening the cap he poured a large amount on his finger and started to coil them. He didn't know Sicheng and he didn't want to risk to hurt him. 

As if he could read his mind, and at this point, Taeil was scared he really could, Yuta reassured him. "Don't worry, he's good. To be honest just spit is enough most of the time, right baby?" Yuta looked fondly at Sicheng who nodded in anticipation. Sucking always turned him, and he had been waiting so long to be touched. 

Taeil nodded calming himself and _finally_ , Sicheng thought, started to make circles around his rim with his wet fingers. 

But it wasn't enough, and Taeil got it when the boy under him started to hump the air seeking for more. 

"Don't be greedy." Yuta mocked him as he ran his fingers through Sicheng's hair, massaging his scalp and then pulling, leaving Sicheng gasp for air. 

"But please..." The blonde mumbled out with his eyes closed as he angrily and greedily shifted his body on the bedding underneath him.

"Use your words, baby. Tell me what you want." Taeil spoke up, his wave of dominance leaving everyone in the room speechless, him included. 

"Your fingers." Sicheng said as he could feel a burn in his stomach due to Taeil sudden change. 

"Well, you already have them." Taeil teased with a smirk on his face, a smirk that soon appeared on Yuta's face too. Okay, maybe seeing someone else play with Sicheng to make him go crazy and beg for what he wanted was funnier, and hotter, than he expected. 

Sicheng shuffled again, as a huff left his mouth. His eyes closed in vexation. 

"I want your fucking fingers in me, okay? Finger me, please." He spat out, snapping his eyes open to stare at Taeil almost deadly. He wasn't in the position to be dominant but fuck, that gaze made Taeil shake. And he obeyed burying two fingers deep inside him, making the boy whimper. 

"Watch your mouth." Yuta said dryly staring at Sicheng eyes. But Sicheng rolled his eyes and Yuta bit his lips as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Okay, you wanna put it this way?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he got rid of his pants and underwear, leaving his cock spring free. "We'll see if you'll be able to talk and roll your eyes with a dick buried in that pretty mouth of yours." Yuta leaned closer, the red leaking head poking at Sicheng lips who seemed to have no intention to open. 

"Baby." Yuta said in a stern voice, eyebrow raised and head inclined to the side. Taeil stopped, the intimidating look of Yuta made him frozen in his place. If he was Sicheng he would've listened straight away, but maybe Sicheng had something else in mind that Taeil couldn't quite well comprehend. 

Sicheng turned his face to the side, just to bit his lip and then smirk devilish. 

"God, I can't believe you." Yuta groaned as his hands gripped Sicheng's chin strongly and forced him to face him, and his dick. 

"Being bratty in front of a precious guest, how bad is that? I trained you so good and this is the show you put on for him?" 

Taeil swallowed the saliva that got stuck in his throat for too long, and he could feel his dick throb. Dominant Yuta was pretty fucking hot, he couldn't hide it. 

"He likes it." Sicheng spoke up, his hot breath colliding with Yuta's dick. Yuta and Taeil furrowed, not understanding his point. 

However, Yuta didn't break the contact with him. 

"Don't try to change the subject." He said in a stern low voice. At that Taeil shivered and pulled his fingers out of Sicheng, it was getting awkward. 

"See, he likes it." This time Sicheng pointed his head to Taeil who was now trying to look everywhere but the two men. Yuta followed Sicheng's gaze and finally got what he was saying. 

An evil smile crept on Yuta's face as he moved closer to the boy. 

"Want to tell me something?" He asked, now a few centimetres from Taeil's lips. God, he was so close that Taeil could feel the way he tasted, and maybe he wanted to actually feel how he tasted. But he couldn't give in this way, damn no. That would've meant to admit Yuta that he found him hot, that he was capable to make him weak and he had no problem with that. And that would've hurt his pride, seeing Yuta wear a proud smirk on his face when he just admitted his defeat was a no for him. 

So he shook his head, vainly trying to seem dominant. But his body betrayed him as his gaze dropped on the bedsheets and his hand nervously tapped his thighs. 

Yuta grinned, and with a swift movement, his hands moved to grab the back of Taeil's neck and pull him into a rough, dominant wet kiss. Taeil, caught by surprise, let out a gruff moan slip out in the kiss, as his eyes, hidden behind his eyelids, rolled from pleasure. Yuta's tongue moved aggressively in his mouth, colliding with his, fighting for a dominance Taeil already gave him. His cock was throbbing pathetically against his abdomen but he couldn't care less because God if Yuta felt good. 

Yuta pulled away, leaving him a panting mess who desperately tried to gain back his normal heartbeat. The smirk Taeil feared was there, painted on his face, as he stared at him intensely. Taeil thought he was used to this gaze, he couldn't count the times Yuta killed him with his eyes. But this time was different, because in Yuta's eyes now there were no jealousy but pure lust and hunger. 

In all of this Sicheng couldn't help but look at them with eyes wide open, his legs closed together tightly as he tried to hold back the orgasm he could feel approach. If it wasn't for all the times Yuta had played with him killing his orgasms or pushed him to make it last longer he was more than sure that he would've already come making a mess on his chest because what he just saw was so fucking hot. 

Yuta licked his lip in the most vulgar way possible as he made eye contact with him, and in any other occasion Taeil would've rolled his eyes, but now he couldn't help but find it hot, and also wish that those lips were somewhere else, but that's another thing he couldn't let his brain focus on now. 

"You know," He said passing a hand in his red locks "I don't need your words when your body is so readable." 

Taeil opened his mouth but no sound came out, he had no idea what to say, and now, any excuse would've humiliated him more than having just admitted that he also found Yuta hot. He gave up and bite his lips, closing his legs trying to hide his dick who was leaking too much pre-cum for his liking. 

But Yuta was an observant and was used to Sicheng, so he caught him anyway. 

In a swift movement, Yuta's hand gripped Taeil's dick by the base and hold it tightly, causing a hoarse moan to escape from the boy's lips. 

"God, I can't believe you had the attention on you all night and you still want more." Yuta spat out, low and sensual voice, as he started to pump him up and down in a slow, torturing peace. 

Was he going to dirty talk to him as he did with Sicheng? Because Taeil wasn't so sure he could take it. He wasn't used to it, and up an hour before, he had no idea he had a kink for it. 

"And I thought that Sicheng was the one seeking attention in this room." He huffed, tightening his grip around the manhood but not going faster. Sicheng let out a low "Hey!" but Yuta simply smiled at him. 

"Please..." Taeil begged, his beautiful velvet voice rumbled out his chest and reached Yuta's ears, but he couldn't care. Not without playing a little bit before. But as much as he would've loved to be the one in charge he passed the lead to someone else. 

"Where is the strong dominant Taeil of before, ugh?" He whispered dropping his tone, even more, was it even possible? Taeil had no idea but Yuta's voice was so fucking deep now and he felt like melting in his arms. 

Yuta turned to look at Sicheng and nod his head towards Taeil. He knew what to do. 

"Yuta, please." 

"Use your words, baby." 

Taeil eyes snapped open, his dick throbbed in Yuta's hands, and his breath got stuck in his lounge. Sicheng was using his own words against him, fuck, that really was the end for him. 

"Do something, anything you want." He mumbled out. And it was the most honest thing he could say at that moment because, really, he had no idea of what he wanted to be done. Or if wanted to do something, he didn't know it anymore. 

Sicheng got up, and sit closer to them. He looked at Yuta, asking for permission to still be in control of the situation, and when Yuta nodded, he spoke. 

"Why don't you beg for it. Yuta, don't you think he would be so pretty begging for it? For us to do anything with him." Yuta's voice was low and stern but God, Sicheng's voice was the sin itself. So deep but at the same time so sensual, warm and smooth like velvet. Taeil didn't know if the devil existed but if he had a voice it was surely Sicheng's. And that got him shaking because his voice was nothing like his appearance, so angelic, and that, God, that made him lose his mind. 

"Fuck yes," Yuta moaned, he completely exaggerated it knowing damn well the effect it would have on him and, in fact, Taeil's thigh shook. "beg for it, baby boy." 

"God..." Taeil threw his head back so hard that for a moment Sicheng thought he broke his neck "p-please, please touch me, fuck me, I don't-" He stopped as breathing became harder and harder as he could feel two pair of eyes on him and Yuta's finger started to play with his red wet head, as if it was a joystick, completely unamused and lazily. "Do whether you want with me." He finally said, as he looked at them, eyes wet and lips red from all the biting. 

Sicheng smiled, content with what he got, and his hand moved to play with his balls. He moved closer and started to leave wet kisses on his shoulder. 

"I think you're a little bit too demanding, though." Yuta breathed out, pulling away from the boy. Causing Sicheng to stop too, not understanding what he wanted. 

"You want to come?" He continued, catching their confusion. Taeil nodded. 

"Words." Yuta demanded. 

"Yes, I-I want to come." Taeil whispered. 

"Then I think you should work for it. Don't you think that too, babe?" He finished revolving to Sicheng.

The Chinese boy nodded in enthusiasm, when Yuta did that with him he usually made him ride him till his thigh got sore and he was bouncing erratically on his lap, not helping him thrusting back until Sicheng was begging, like _begging_ , for it. But what was about to come next was something Sicheng would never imagine to hear from his boyfriend. 

"Why don't you fuck Sicheng as I pound in you, ugh? What do you think pretty boy?" Taeil was speechless but Yuta could understand what he thought about it when a small blop of pre-cum leaked from his cock. When Taeil made his way to their apartment he thought that it was all a joke he stupidly fell for, just to humiliate him, and when he saw that things were actually getting real he simply thought that what he would've got for the night was Sicheng's amazing blow-job and nothing more. He didn't even hope for a second to fuck Sicheng, and even less he thought of Yuta fucking him. 

But Sicheng reaction wasn't any different, his dick bounced against his abdomen in anticipation, hoping with all of his heart that Taeil would've said yes because oh God, how much he would love it. Seeing Yuta fuck somebody else while this person was pounding into him? Him having to support the weight of both of them on top of him as they tried to match their thrusts? Getting to see them kiss each other angrily just like before? Hell yes, he was totally up for it. 

"So, has the cat got your tongue?" Yuta asked wanting to hear it out loud from him, he knew he was in for it but he wanted words. He wanted to hear his angelic voice being stained with sin. He needed to see his beautiful lips move gracefully to say those vulgar things. 

"Yes." He breathed out, his thighs were shaking because the position he was in, standing on his knees, was not really comfortable and his muscles were fighting the need to come.

"Yes what, baby boy?" He wasn't asking him to say it, right? That couldn't be true. 

"I-I want to fuck Sicheng while you fuck me." Taeil whispered, his cheeks red but his eyes were looking straight at Yuta's, for the first time in a while. Sicheng moaned and let his body fall on the mattress, making both of them turn to look at him. If hearing Yuta saying that was hot, hearing directly from Taeil was something else. He couldn't believe the boy was really up for it. 

Not able to wait anymore, Sicheng pulled his legs close to his chest, holding them open with his hands placed on his knees. 

"Uh, somebody's eager." Yuta sing sang with a smile on his face. 

Sicheng rolled his eyes. "I've been waiting all night to get dicked down, I think I deserve it after having sucked the soul out of him." He retorted and in any other occasion Yuta would've probably taught him a lesson and warned him to watch his mouth, but now he couldn't help but let out a small giggle. 

"Yeah, he's right." Yuta turned to face Taeil "Get on the bed next to him, I need to prep you both." He ordered and Taeil followed, laying to Sicheng' side.

Yuta reached for the bottle of lub and then settled himself sitting on his knee between them, at their waist height. 

"Have you ever done it before?" He asked Taeil while he coated his fingers with the sticky substance.

"Just once." His voice was small and Yuta smiled fondly. Taeil was the oldest in the room but now he looked so small and soft, it felt surreal. 

"I'll take good care of you, don't worry." He reassured. He knew it was a little bit nerve-wracking if you weren't used to it. And he definitely didn't want to ruin the moment hurting him, knowing damn well he tended to be rough most of the times. 

Taeil nodded and he relaxed to his touch. It was firm but at the same time sweet and caring. One finger soon became two, his pace was slow as he tried to make him get used to the feeling of having something new inside of him. 

"Yuta." Sicheng cried out, he knew that Yuta was going slow for Taeil but this rhythm was killing him. He was used to it, he needed more and harder. "Can you go a little bit faster at least on me?" He asked with a shaking voice. 

Yuta rolled his eyes, God two whiny brats at the same time were difficult to tame. 

"Be patient, just because you could take it dry doesn't mean anybody else can." He teased him. "And, the world doesn't revolve around you." Sicheng cursed under his teeth and then moved making Yuta's finger slip out of him. 

"I'm loose enough, take care of him. I don't want to come from your fingers." He said sitting crossed legged as he crossed his arms on his chest.

 _How dramatic_ , Yuta thought.

Getting back to Taeil he started to scissor him, and much to his surprise Taeil took it well. His tight hole relaxed and loosen up more and more under his touch. 

Yuta pulled out when Taeil started to move against him, signalling him that he was finally ready. 

"Okay, baby." Yuta moved to get up from the bed, making room for Taeil to position himself. "Give our baby what he wants," He pointed at Sicheng with his head "Fuck him good like he deserves." Sicheng moaned and got back to his previous position, his puckering hole glistening with the lub that Yuta smeared all around and throbbing in anticipation. Taeil got between his legs and aligned his head to his entrance. Soon Yuta's hand landed on his shoulder, caressing him to encourage him to keep going. 

Leaving any fear behind Taeil started to sink down. A startled little gasp slipt from Sicheng mouth as he felt Taeil fill him up in one thrust. He rolled his head against the pillow and his nails dug in Taeil's bicep. Taeil stilled for a second, completely amazed by the vision in front of him and the sensation of Sicheng being wrapped around him. 

"You're so tight, it feels so good." Taeil praised as he looked down at where they were connected. Sicheng moaned in response and then bucked his hips to tell him to move, that he wanted to feel him, he wanted him to make a mess out of him. And Taeil listened, he started to move his hips finding a mid-tempo speed but apparently for Sicheng was still not enough because he moved against him, asking for more. 

"He won't break, trust me." Yuta whispered behind him and he could hear a smirk in his tone. His chin was resting on Taeil' shoulder, his chest flat against his back and he could feel Yuta's wet head rub against one of his ass cheek. 

So Taeil started to thrust harder into him, his hips pulling out completely just to snap into him harshly, leaving him breathless. But Sicheng liked it, and so did he. Just when he felt like he had gained a little bit of control back he felt Yuta's hand placing on his lower back to push him down, face to face with Sicheng. Meeting his gaze he could see Sicheng's eyes glisten. And he really wanted to focus on how beautiful Sicheng looked but Yuta's attentions made him focus on him instead. 

He tried to keep moving, just to not give Sicheng more reason to complain, but it was hard when Yuta basically kept him still, and when he could feel the slick sounds that Yuta's fist made around his cock covered in pre-cum and lubricant. 

And when he finally felt Yuta's head against his rim his hips buckled against him, so awaiting to be filled.

"Greedy." Yuta said in a singing voice, pulling away from the boy. Taeil huffed. 

"Please, you teased long enough, just fuck me." He remarked in irritation. 

"Fine." He said and then entered him, slowly, careful not to hurt him. It wasn't easy, not when he had been holding back an orgasm for so long and when he had Taeil buried deep into his boyfriend who was a fucking mess. He just wanted to be rough and wreck the both of them but he didn't want to hurt Taeil, so he would be patient. 

"Fuck, it's amazing." Taeil whispered, he tried to raise his upper body but the Japanese boy was holding him down. Sicheng moaned when Taeil pushed inside of him due to Yuta thrust. Tears starting to well up at the corner of his eyes as he looked at the men on top of him.

And Yuta's hand trailed up, reaching for his nape and pulled him flat against him. 

"Now it's going to be even better." He whispered and then started to move. 

His thrusts were strong and firm. His hips snapped against his skin causing lewd sounds to fill the air. Taeil tried to not give in and gripped firmly Sicheng's legs, putting them to rest on his shoulders, so that the boy could be completely spread open for him and could feel them perfectly. 

And Sicheng started to feel his thighs shaking as he stood there, taking them both with no resistance at all. 

Yuta was rough, and he was used to that. But somehow, everything seemed strong and more intense now that he had Taeil pushing into him as a merciless response of Yuta's movements. 

Sicheng tightened around Taeil making the boy dug his nails into his calves. 

"God, you are taking me so well." Yuta praised both of them as he caressed Taeil's flank with one hand and Sicheng's leg with the other. 

"Does it feels good?" He murmured against Taeil's ear, a trail of wet sloppy kisses was left in the crock of his neck. Taeil threw his head back and then started to move his hips against his, their paces were different and Sicheng felt like he was going crazy. It was all so good. 

"God, yes." Taeil said pulling Sicheng even closer to him to feel him more. 

Yuta bit a spot on his shoulder and his hands rested on his hips, gripping them tightly. Taeil was sure he would have marks for a while but he couldn't care less, nobody would see them there anyway and even if they did, he wouldn't mind. 

Yuta's eyes drifted over his boyfriend, as he checked how he was doing. Bliss was all over his face, lips ajar, eyes closed and chest panting heavily as his abandoned cock dripped pre-cum. What a sight to see. 

"Yuta, I can't take it anymore." Sicheng whispered, and Yuta grinned because he was still asking him for the permission to come and not to Taeil who was directly fucking him. 

"Come baby," He said trough his own broken moans "show Taeil how good you are and that you can come untouched because he is taking you so good." He praised them both, and they felt their hearts skip a beat as their highs were almost there.

Sicheng opened his eyes when he heard a broken gasp break in the air just to see Yuta's hand firmly wrapped around Taeil's neck as he pulled him closer against his chest. 

That sight was the last thing he needed to go off with a particularly hard thrust of Taeil. And closing his eyes he came all over his chest, dripping down onto the sheets as orgasm' spasms made his legs shake. Taeil followed soon after, Yuta's grip around his neck and hip and Sicheng tightening around his dick sent him off and with a long groan, he released inside Sicheng, filling him with his warm liquid. 

"Fuck, that's hot." Yuta whispered as he looked down where Taeil's cum was dripping out of Sicheng's sensitive bundle of nerves down to the sheets as Taeil's dick kept on pushing it in and out into lewd slick sounds. And Yuta came undone, his grip on Taeil's throat loosening, his head falling into the boy's neck as he let his orgasm rush over him as he kept on thrusting into him. 

Then the room fell silent. Their heavy pantings were the only audible sounds. Yuta pulled out first, falling lazily onto the mattress and Taeil followed but instead of plopping on his side he got up from the bed. His legs were still shaking and he had no idea how he would make it home in that state. Then embarrassment spread on his face as he stared at Yuta and Sicheng making out sloppily. 

Well, he had played his part. He knew that, he couldn't complain now. 

He was about to turn around, in search of his clothes, when Sicheng smooth touch reached for him. His hands softly wrapping around his wrist.

Taeil looked down on him biting his lower lip. 

"Stay. I might like it rough but I love aftercare too." A sly smile on his face. Taeil moved his eyes towards Yuta, he had to make sure that he was okay with that. 

"I like aftercare too, so you better bring your ass here between us." Yuta said in a light tone patting the space separating them in the bed. 

Taeil bit his lips and then went back on the mattress, he grabbed the red duvet and pulled it on top of them.

"We're not that gross usually, by the way." Yuta said as he snaked his arms around them. Sicheng moved closer sandwiching Taeil completely as he left a chaste kiss at the corner of his lips, Taeil's face burning on fire. 

"I always clean us up, but I'm too tired." He continued living a peck on the crock of Taeil's neck. 

"You two are too much to take." He finished sighing, pulling them even closer if that was possible. A soft chuckle left Sicheng and Taeil's mouth and then the Chinese boy intertwined their legs together. 

And as they all drifted in the deepest sleep, Yuta couldn't help but think that maybe sharing wasn't so bad. But it had definitely been bad thinking that this was the solution to his problem because now, there was really no way he could get Taeil out of his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it till the end, thank you. I hope you liked it (especially the anon who asked for it, I'm sorry if you didn't, I tried my best.)  
> I read it thousand of times but you know, English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are mistakes.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, they motivate a lot.
> 
> If you want to request something you can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/winestainedress-universe)


End file.
